User blog:Blackbird625/My Long History of CCS
As some of you know, I am on Level 590 in Reality, waiting for tickets, and I'm on Level 134 in DW. However, there's quite the history behind this. I will tell you right here: My journey on CCS started not because someone told me about it, but because my mom downloaded CCS because she thought "Oh, another copycat of Bejeweled. Let's see how this is." NO. If CCS was a copy of Bejeweled, then King copied it and did much better. I was addicted right as I started. I passed the first 11 levels without losing any lives. Piece of cake. I was totally unaware of the life system at that moment. Level 12 took three attempts. I noticed the life system then. I progressed through Candy Factory slowly, but surely. I entered Lemonade Lake with ease. I progressed quickly until I hit Level 35. That was my first truly difficult level. Since this was V1, the level was nearly impossible. I finally beat the level, but then I was bummed to find that I had to PAY for Levels 36-50! Quests were added, so I progressed. Chocolate Mountains... I don't remember much about this episode. I think I progressed quickly once again, but 38 was my main difficulty. I got three stars on Level 50, but not knowing until recently that getting three stars on Level 50 was very hard. I've been starting to hear about Level 65, how it was the hardest level ever made in the game. I made it through the first 14 levels easily, but Level 65 was obviously insanely hard. I hated that level as soon as I made a match. I finally beat that after what seemed like 200 attempts. I had been looking at other levels on YouTube, so I was excited to enter Easter Bunny Hills. The entire Easter Bunny Hills (other than Level 79) was really fun. I was playing around with the portals, seeing how awesome they were. I knew portals, to this day, would still exist. Oh, the good old days... I loved to eat liquorice, so when I got to Bubblegum Bridge, I started craving black liquorice. At about Level 89, I found the Candy Crush Saga Wiki, "enforcing" my CCS addiction. I then got stuck at Level 92. I hated that level so much that I used a lollipop hammer out of sheer rage. I then beat 95 first try. Salty Canyon... Ugh. That H***'s Episode! All the levels except 96, 108, and 110 were difficult, especially 109! I was really happy to get out of that episode. I don't remember much about Peppermint Palace. I just remember beating Level 125 on my first try. I was so excited about getting to the Candy Order Levels. Remember when CCSW called them Objective Levels?!? On June 30, 2013, I entered Wafer Wharf. Don't know HOW I remembered that exact date, but I did. Wafer Wharf was a really easy episode. Remember when 140 was rated Insanely Hard? It is con. easy! GET A GRIP, PEOPLE! All I really remember about Gingerbread Glade was the terror of 147. A week filled with 10-move bombs exploding, three-hit icings, and not enough moves, and then I beat the level exactly a week later. Definitely Insanely Hard. 154 also was terror for me. I dreaded this episode so much. Pastille Pyramid. The chocolate generators. FOUR Very Hard levels. 158? First try. 165? Weeks. 167? Second try. 169? Just remember the terror of completing the orders yet failing the target score by a thousand points. I would never like to go there again. I have been hearing about how hard Level 181 in Cupcake Circus was. The hardest ingredient level... We'll get to that later. Oh well. It was a really smooth start until I hit H***'s Cluster. 180 was rated Hard, 181 Insanely Hard, 182 Hard, 183 Hard, and 184 Very Hard. 180 was oddly my worst level here. I guess my rage to Level 180 blessed me on 181, because I beat Level 181 on my eighth try! I hated the target score for Level 183, and 184 was never Very Hard for me. I passed 185 with three stars. Caramel Cove would be fun because of the marmalade. It is fun! I don't remember much, except for the sheer fun of this episode. The CCSW mislead me about Sweet Surprise. It said "Sweet Surprise is generally quite an easy episode, and contains one notorious level: Level 213." ...but NO. 201 was hard, 205 was hard, 208 was very hard, 213 was Insanely hard, and 215 was hard. Does that sound easy to you? NO. Crunchy Castle was a change in pace from the sheer difficulty of Sweet Surprise. The dispensers (or Candy Cannons) added some "spice" to CCS, and I passed that episode without losing all my lives. Chocolate Barn was where I first encountered the 5-hit icing. Mystery candies, mystery candies, Level 236, mystery candies, mystery candies, mystery candies everywhere! Delicious Drifts is where I prepped myself to endure the terror of Holiday Hut. DD was really easy, especially with Level 252. I somehow beat 256 on my first try, but I have no clue how. The terrors of Holiday Hut. Four Very Hard levels. Level 266 was one of the worst levels I ever played. The chocolate would eat all my striped candies, but if the chocolate didn't do that, it was the bombs that ended my games so quickly. Level 267? I don't remember. 273 was fun. 275 was the WORST LEVEL IN REALITY I EVER PLAYED. Two weeks of sheer terror. Getting the corner jellies at the top was insanely painfully difficult, as it would release THREE-MOVE BOMBS. I used three lollipop hammers on FB. I don't remember much about Candy Clouds except that Level 290 was beaten first try. I don't remember much about Jelly Jungle, either. I was excited about entering the 300's. Savory Shores... The terror of Level 311... The terror of Level 315... The easy Level 320... Well. I thought Level 320 would be insanely hard like 65 V1 because it looked like 65 V1. Nooooo! It was EASY! I don't remember much from Munchy Monolith to Polkapalooza. However, I have vivid memories of Soda Swamp. I passed Levels 411 to 413 first try each. 414 lasted a day. 415 and 416 were first try also. These first levels cursed me in Level 417. Two weeks of sheer rage made me make a rage comic about being able to "gamble" with that level. I was on FB, and then seeing the third ingredient being collected made me SCREAM in happiness! I was at 419 when Lefty was on 421, and Lefty's rage on 419 blessed me. It took me just three days to pass that level. 419 blessed Lefty for 421, and Lefty passed 421 in 12 tries. That cursed me on 421, sentencing me to one week of sheer boredom. It was smooth sailing to Level 425, where I quickly beat that. Rainbow Runway was like a continuation of Soda Swamp. Just like in the beginning, I passed Levels 426 to 433 first try with the exception of 432. 434 was just boredom. 435 was a nice break and one of the funnest levels in the game. I scored over 1.5 million points on that! :D 437 was a level to test the jelly fish booster. eZ once I did that. 440 was the worst. Half the time, the bombs go off. That was when the bombs had only 25 moves on them, and if I did clear the bombs, I would not clear all the jellies. I finally beat that level. Butterscotch Boulders had some rage levels. 445 wasn't bad. 452 was the worst. I had to do EIGHT color bomb + striped candy combos. 453 was the time to destroy all wrapped candies in existence. 455 was total fun in the fact that I got nearly 4 million points. Sugary Shire had some Soda Swamp-esque luck. First five levels were easy. 461 had me use THREE lollipop hammers. 463 was total fun (and to this day, it still is). It was smooth sailing to 469. 469 was pain, and 470 was totally bizarre. I used only 18 out of the 55 moves to win. Cherry Chateau was a break from hard levels. It became clear to me that the levels were going to get harder past this episode, and the 500's would be very difficult. 480 took two tries, strangely. 485 was boredom. Merengue Moor! Starting off with a hard episode opener, and many of the levels were really difficult. I could see Level 500 in the distance. 491 was a painful jelly level. 492 was beaten strangely. I switched both ingredients over two spaces in the same direction somehow. 498 was the most unfair piece of **** in iOS. 500, however, took only 25 tries! I BEAT LEVEL 500! It totally became clear that I needed to step up my game in the 500's. Levels got more difficult. My luck with 500 cursed me through Ice Cream Caves. No level took me a single attempt. All levels took at least five attempts. Sour Salon - the home of decievingly difficult levels. If a level looked easy, it was hard. 530 was a level I would never like to play again, and I somehow beat the level in only 11 moves. ELEVEN?!? By then, waiting for Sticky Savanna, I have been playing lots of Dreamworld. I then got stuck in Twilight egg. The worst episode I ever played... I don't remember much about Sticky Savanna, but with Jelly Wagon, every level involved a double color bomb combo to win. Strange, huh? Biscuit Bungalow was a terrible episode. 562 was dispatched easily. I didn't know 565 was Very Hard, but 566 definitely was. What about 567? 89 attempts of sheer rage. I felt like SCREAMING in rage. I felt like hammering my phone with rage (not really). I screamed in joy after winning. By then, I was in the early 100's in DW. I'm in Gummy Gardens waiting for tickets to Wafer Windmill. My Minecraft server went haywire, but my luck went bipolar. 578 took three tries. Most of the levels from 579 to 587 took one try each. 586 took two tries. 588 took about 18. I don't remember 589 unless I check (which I am not going to). 590 was really fun, scoring nearly 600K points. Waiting for tickets, I do more Dreamworld. ALL the Very Hard levels in Bonbon Baths took under 20 tries. 125 took only five tries. I'm in Sparkle Submarino right now on Level 134. Did you enjoy my history of Candy Crush Saga? I hope you did... Or els"a"... Never mind. I just hope you enjoyed this. Was your history like mine, or was it quite different? I'd be more than happy to know. ;) - BLACKBIRD625 Category:Blog posts